


Roguespace

by Hidarkidarian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome Spoilers, Bullying, Chronic sickness, Crossover, Emotional Abuse, Fantasy Racism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Self-Mutilation, Undead, canon implied death, cr1 spoilers, its just their canon lives are really messed up, its the story of a friendship, okay but this is not a deep and depressing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidarkidarian/pseuds/Hidarkidarian
Summary: Sasha is always hiding. Vax’ildan is always running away.
Relationships: Sasha Rackett & Vax’ildan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. 11 & 16

**Author's Note:**

> A story of a friendship that spans worlds.
> 
> Shoutout to kimabutch (CWoodP) for betaing and helping to make the words work right

Sasha pushed herself into the smallest crevice she could find. She could hear the other kids yelling out behind her, their voices heated as they yelled about stolen food. Hot tears streamed down her face as she tucked her knees into her chest and slipped into the crook. She steadied her breath and kept her mouth shut as she tried to make herself as small and quiet as possible.

Sasha enjoyed hiding. There was a sense of security that came from finding a space that should have been too small and folding herself into it. She could hide away from bigger kids, angry adults, or anything else the world tried to throw at her. The spaces always seemed bigger than they should once she folded herself inside. The darkness of Other London helped to shade her from all but the keenest eyes: only Brock had ever found her when she slipped into her small spaces.

Today was no different. She felt the space open up around her as she wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. The darkness felt warm, like an old friend coming to comfort and wrapping their arms around her. She rested her head on her knees and sat there, completely closed off from the world, safe and content.

* * *

It was a bad day. It hadn’t started off horribly. Vax had started off the day by teasing his twin about her crush on some high elven bastard before escaping through the crowd before she could retaliate. He had nicked an apple from some hapless street vendor and slipped down an alley towards the cathedral in the center of town, a center of worship towards the goddess Erathis. He couldn’t care less about Erathis and her worshipers, but they had constructed a beautiful cathedral, complete with the highest point in the city. His current goal: get to the top of that steeple.

He had been amazing, darting back and forth in the shadows of buildings until he reached the temple district, no one any the wiser at his location. It hadn’t taken much time to find himself at the rear of the temple, staring up at the highest point in the city. He had swung himself up onto the first ledge and was reaching up for the second when his foot slipped, sending a few shingles into the courtyard below. He had cringed and immediately backed up, leaning against the wall behind him. But that hadn’t stopped the old cleric of Erathis from noticing him. Stupid high elves and their stupid eyes. Of course he had been noticed. And marched off, the slight point of his ear pinched between the old man’s fingers, taken to the one person he did not want to see.

So that was how Vax found himself standing before Syldor’s desk. The elven man stood with his back to Vax, gazing through a window that overlooked the town. His stony silence made Vax uneasy. Syldor had never shown much care for Vax or his twin, but he did expect them to maintain a certain air of decorum that Vax found to be useless.

“Uh, well. I suppose you want me to explain myself. I was --”

“No.” Syldor interrupted. “I expect you to act your age.” He turned around, his eyes regarding Vax cooly. “You are sixteen now, Vax’ildan. That is the age of maturity to a human. You cannot continue to act like a child.”

“And yet those my own age within your so called ‘superior’ civilization are not considered adults until they reach a century.”

“You are not an elf, Vax’ildan.”

“Nor am I a human. You cannot expect me to become boorish like yourself when I am yet so young.”

“You will hold your tongue, Vax’ildan,” Syldor remarked, his voice remaining steady.

“I will not!” Vax could feel his blood beginning to boil within himself. “I am sick of being treated like a child yet being expected to act as an adult.”

“If you desire so greatly to be treated as an adult, why don’t you begin acting like one?” Syldor paused, seeming to think through something in his head. “You will not spend tonight within this house.”

_“What?_ ”

“You will spend tonight outside of this house. Prove to me that you can be an adult. Provide for yourself for the evening. Chareen!” He called out. A maid entered his office, her head bowed and her eyes not meeting his. “Please escort young master Vax’ildan out of the building. He may enter again at sunrise.” The woman nodded and touched Vax’s elbow, guiding him from the room.

Vax found himself wandering the streets of Syngorn, watching the sun descend below the horizon as he stood in the shadows. As angry as he was at Syldor, he couldn’t help but enjoy even these few moments in which he was free of the shackles of the home. He slinked in the shadows, sometimes finding himself so deep within them that it felt like he was somewhere else. The darkness enveloped his body in such a way that he was sure even Vex wouldn’t be able to spot him.

* * *

Sasha opened her eyes. She was still within her alcove and the world looked outside looked somehow darker, more muted. She sat still, completely silent, as her bullies ran past, shoving one another in their frantic pursuit of her. She shuffled further into the crevice, expecting the rock wall to push at her back, but found that she hadn’t reached it yet. She pushed back another few inches and still felt nothing behind her. She flipped herself over onto her hands and knees, crawling forward into the darkness. How far did this crevice go? How had she never found it before? Sasha found herself getting excited at the idea of a secret tunnel and began to crawl quickly forward.

She felt the space open up fairly quickly. She was soon able to stand. As she looked around, she realized that the space she found herself in wasn’t pitch balck, just shadowed and dark. She began to explore the space when she suddenly heard a posh male voice yell out “FUCK!” She glanced around quickly, searching for something to hide behind, but there was nothing except darkness in the room. She dropped down into a crouch, pulling her oversized jacket closed to try to disguise herself as she watched a teen boy with long, dark hair appear through the hazy darkness. He stumbled forward, exhaustion evident on his face. He was dressed in strange clothing that Sasha couldn’t quite place. Definitely didn’t belong in Other London. As she was appraising him, he made eye contact with her.

“Oh, um. Hi.” He stared down at her. “What are you- Where are we- What’s your name?”

“Who’s askin?” she piped up, her voice cracking slightly in fear.

The boy’s eyes softened and he crouched down to her level. “I’m Vax. Do you know where we are?”

“A tunnel, leading from the market on the fourth level of Other London,” she stated matter-of factly, confident in her directional ability. “Probably about 20 meters south of the market.”

The boy’s brow furrowed. “Other London? Not to be rude, but I haven’t the slightest fuck where Other London is.”

“Down.” She stated. He stared at her with a confused look. “Under?”

“Right, well, I was in Syngorn and this asshole elf was trying to start a fight with me because I’m a ‘mongrel,’ his words, not mine. So I tried to teach him a lesson and started following him, hoping I could sneak out and gain the upper hand. And I found this dark alley and… well. I found you.” 

“Syngorn? Is that in Egypt?” 

“Well fuck, I don’t know where that is either.” He stood up and pushed his hair back behind a slightly pointed ear. Sasha couldn’t help but stare at it.

* * *

Vax was very confused by what had just happened. He was just trying to get away from that _asshole_ and had ended up in some dark area that apparently was outside of “Other London.” Wherever the fuck that was. And there was this child. Who looked extremely upset.

The dark haired young girl stood, which caused Vax to realize how small she really was. Just a child, barely old enough to be out on her own. “Why’s your ear pointy?”

He laughed aloud. “Ah, I see you excel in eloquence, my lady. Very tactful.” He winked at her. “I’m half-elf. Thus why the asshole considered me a mongrel.”

The girl’s eyes went wide. “Elf? I’ve never met an elf before.”

“And you still haven’t. I wouldn’t identify with those stuck-up pricks even if every drop of my blood was elven.” He flashed a smile at her.

“Are all elves stuck-up pricks?”

Vax pulled a knife from his boot and began to twirl it between his fingers. “Every last one of them. The only good elf is a half-elf, and you can quote me on that.”

The girl giggled again. “The only good elf is a half-elf.” She nodded, staring entranced at his knife. 

Vax decided at that moment that he would protect this child. She was so small. He would do anything to keep her safe. And make her happy. “Do you want me to teach you this? It’s pretty simple.” The girl nodded. “Okay, well if I teach you something I will ask for something in exchange.”

The child looked up at him, her eyes sad. “I don’t have anything to give you.” She reached her gloved hands into the pockets of the coat in which she swam, pulling out a small marble. “This is all I have.”

Vax put his hand around hers, closing the marble into her fist. “I don’t want your marble. Just your friendship.”

The girl beamed and nodded. “I can do that!”

Vax proceeded to show her how to twirl the knife around her fingers, noticing that she was actually quite the natural. He showed her a few quick and easy tricks that she mastered in no time. After a few minutes, he knelt so that he was eye level with her. “Look, miss who’s askin, I need to be headed off now. But… keep the knife. Get better at that and the next time I see you, I expect you to show off how good you are. I expect you’ll surpass me in no time, little one.”

The small girl grinned up at him. “You can call me Sasha.”


	2. 15 & 20

Sasha looked into the mirror and didn’t recognize the girl staring back. Sure, that girl was also gaunt with dark hair and too many scars for her age, but the hair was too long, the skin too clean, and strangest of all, she was wearing a dress. Cinched waist, large skirt, far too many layers surrounding her legs. When she had asked her great-uncle how she was supposed to get the jump on her marks in this outfit, he had looked horrified. He had explained that she was to find new ways of conning others, in particular with her “appearance and charm.”

Sasha thought that was bullshit. She would be the first to admit that charm was not something in which she excelled. She was good at one thing: get in, get out, and don’t get noticed.

Well, two things. Ever since she was 11, she had taken up the art of knives. Ever since her half-elf friend had come into her life and showed her some neat tricks. Now it was one of her favorite ways to get the bullies to stop following her. Throw her knife around fancy-like and they weren’t about to come anywhere near. And throughout the past four years, every time she saw Vax he would teach her something new. There were always more knife tricks to learn.

But apparently her uncle had decided it was time for her to get a “proper education.” So he had sent her away. And  _ up. _ The first time Sasha had seen the open sky above her, she had immediately pushed herself up against the closest wall and closed her eyes, trying to feel less exposed. It hadn’t worked. No surprise. Her chaperone, a tall elven woman whose name she hadn’t caught and was as stuck up as Vax had said all elves were, had simply grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her through the crowds of people, who parted around her, staring at the grease and soot covered child who had dared to be out and about in the upper city.

And now here she stayed, in a beautiful if somewhat drafty home in London. Proper London. With her big skirts, her longish hair, her clean skin, and her stuck up elven tutor who didn’t seem to care much for Sasha’s knife tricks. Almost all of her knives had been confiscated, save for the one that she hid strapped to her upper thigh. She couldn’t imagine having it taken away from her. The elven lady could take away everything else that made Sasha who she was, but the knife was all that remained. She would protect it with her life.

From her room, Sasha could hear the voices of her great-uncle and the elven woman from the parlor. They were discussing her. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but every so often she would catch her name in the wind. It had been nearly 30 minutes of them discussing her. She decided to no longer be passive. Whatever they were saying about her, it was her right to know.

She hitched her skirts up to reduce their rustling and untied the uncomfortable shoes, preferring the confidence she had in her barefoot stealth. She slipped silently down the hall, stepping over the floorboards that creaked until she was situated just outside the parlor door, in a space where she knew she couldn’t be seen but could clearly hear whatever was discussed inside.

“I understand that she is still a child, but she needs to wisen up. A girl of her talent should not be destined to remain in the lower city for the rest of her life. If she is unable to move quickly forward in her studies, we will need to send her home,” came the calm, even tones of her elven tutor. “Currently she is a liability.”

“Yes, I understand. I was told by her uncle that she might be more willing to come up now that Brock has disappeared. However, it seems that his disappearance has only strengthened her resolve to stay. That she needs to find him herself. I have advised her that it is a fool's errand, but the girl doesn’t listen to me.”

“Maybe it is time to give her an ultimatum. She must comply or return. And she needs to stop running off.”

“Oh, well I believe that we have fixed that problem.”

“Really? How have you done that?”

“We received a gift from her uncle. He sent it to us, with a separate letter to me. It was a ring. Beautiful if somewhat simple. The note to her said how proud he was of her, that he wanted to give her the family ring. The letter to me explained what it really is. A magical tracking device. There is a simple spell, one that even I can do, which will tell me where she is at all times. All I have to do is say a few words and I have a mental map of where she is at any moment…”

The voices faded as Sasha stared down at her hand. There sat the ring. It was beautiful. Two thin silver bands that winded around one another. Sasha could feel the hot tears running down her face as she realized that no, Barrett was not proud of her. He didn’t trust her. Neither did Rakefine or that elven woman. She grasped the ring that she had been so excited to put on not but a few days ago and pulled. It didn’t budge. Sasha’s brow furrowed in concentration as she yanked at the ring, which stayed exactly where it was. Panic started to set in. She heard the voices of her great uncle and tutor getting louder, coming closer to the door and her hidden location. So Sasha did what she did best. She hid.

* * *

Vax stood in the darkest shadows of an alley in Westruun. Across the way at a streetside cafe sat his twin sister. He knew it was foolish of him to run off from his duties with the Clasp to check on her, but something had felt off for a while and he was concerned for her wellbeing. Today however, she seemed to be fine, talking animatedly with a human man who sat near her. Vex was great with people, something Vax himself struggled with.

Training to be a part of the Clasp was hard work. On the one hand, Vax got the chance to use the skills he had been training himself for his entire life. On the other hand, there were a lot of things he had to do that he wasn’t comfortable with. He had seen people killed for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he couldn’t share any of it with Vex.

His mentor, a halfling by the name of Yenemin, was very harsh about this particular feature. Vex was allowed to know that he was affiliated with the Clasp, they said, but that was where her knowledge was to end. They had instructed him to keep Vex relatively unknown from the rest of the Clasp as well. They warned that if anyone knew of her, they could use her against him.

As Vax stared after his twin, he noticed too late the feeling of being watched. He spun around to see a halfling standing behind him, their arms crossed. They were dressed in similar attire to Vax, inconspicuous dark clothing.

“Hey Vax,” they said. “Whatcha doin?”

“Yenemin. Pleasure. I was just checking on some stuff.”

Yenemin nodded, their eyes flitting across the street. “Wow, isn’t it crazy that there is another half-elf in this town who just happens to look so much like you. Would be a shame if something were to happen to her.”

“Don’t do this right now.”

“Look Vax, I am not the one doing anything. You are bringing her into it by being here. Or you can make it simple, and leave.” They moved directly in front of him. “You are still a probationary agent of the Clasp. And you need to know that those who don’t make it past the probationary period don’t ever get heard from again. So if you want to live, leave her.”

“She is my twin, Yenemin. We don’t separate.”

“Her funeral.” Yenemin turned around and began walking down the hallway. They paused, not turning around. “Be careful, Vax. If not for yourself, for her.” And they disappeared into the shadows.

Vax took one last look at Vex before turning down the street, dodging the crowd with an ease and grace that took years to perfect. He headed back towards the Clasp headquarters, sliding into the darkness of another alley.

* * *

Entering the darkness of the void, as Sasha had started to call it after her first visit, was an interesting experience. She felt herself becoming smoother than oil, slipping into spaces that she shouldn’t quite fit. And then there she was. The void.

She collapsed onto the ground. It had been a while since she had been here. She had been trying so hard to please Rakefine. She had been attending the silly lessons with her tutor and wearing the too poofy dresses and the too tight shoes. But now? She had to find a way out. She couldn’t be here anymore. She stared at the stupid ring on her hand and began to frantically try to pull it off. Stupid ring. Stupid Rakefine. Stupid London with it’s stupid open sky.

Another hand wrapped around hers, larger and more callused. She raised her tear filled eyes to see a blurry Vax kneeling in front of her. He took his hands and gently cupped hers. “Sasha, what’s wrong?”

She sniffled, wiping her hand across her tearstained face. “I’m not good enough.” The lump in her throat tightened until she could barely speak. “I’ll never be enough for them.”

“Sasha, what are you talking about? You are incredible. I’ve seen you do some very impressive things. You are more than good enough.”

“But they sent me away! I have to live in a drafty old house and wear these ridiculous skirts and learn how to speak ‘properly’ and they constantly know where I am.” She raised her hand to show Vax the ring. “It’s magic. I can’t take it off.”

Vax tugged lightly on the ring, meeting the same resistance which Sasha had. He sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you, little one. There are some shitty people in this world who will take advantage of you at every turn. But do it back. Take the lessons, the ridiculous skirts, the language studies, and turn them into something amazing. Don’t let the bastards take who you are from you.”

Sasha sniffled. “I have an elven tutor. She’s… a bit… ‘The only good elf is a half-elf.’”

Vax laughed. “Ah, I see you have remembered my tutelage. Full elves are dicks.”

“Also how do people sneak in these skirts?” Sasha fussed with the skirts that enveloped her entire lower half. “They rustle every time I move.”

“I don’t think they do. I think the point of this fashion is to be seen.” Vax sat himself down cross legged in front of Sasha.

“They are making me grow out my hair,” she sniffled. “Apparently ‘young ladies shouldn’t be mistaken for men.’” She pulled at the straight, shoulder length hair. “It’s just not me.”

“I have an idea then. Do you mind if I touch your hair?” Sasha grinned and nodded. “Spin around then. Quick as you like.” She spun around and leaned her back towards Vax. “Now what we are going to do with your hair is something we used to do with my sister’s hair, back when she was younger. But Vex is ‘too cool’ for this now. It’s all braids with her. But for you, shortstack, I think it will be great.”

Sasha sat still for the next few minutes, the two of them talking aimlessly as Vax played with her hair. She felt her heart slow to a normal rate and her breathing regulated. When he had finished, Vax gave her a pat on the head. “There you go, pipsqueak. One set of fun buns.” 

Sasha reached up to touch the buns on either side of her head. They were small and uneven, but they felt more like her then she had the entire time she’d lived above. Plus, Vax had made them for her. Which made them special. “Cheers mate.” 

“They fit you well.” Vax stood up. “Well, as much as I adore spending time with you, little one, I need to get back. Good luck Sasha. I believe in you.”


	3. 17 & 22

Sasha breathed heavily, her eyes swarming with tears that threatened to fall and co-mingle with the blood staining the ground beneath her as she ran. She clutched the cloth that surrounded her hand, trying to just  _ get it to stop flowing. _ She couldn’t leave a trail. Then they would find her.

She ran from alley to alley, stopping every so often to adjust the bloodstained cloth or detangle her long skirts from around her legs. Whatever she did, she knew stopping wasn’t an option. She didn’t care where she went, she just needed to get away.

* * *

Vax grinned over at his sister, who stood on the streets of Stillben haggling with a merchant over the price of something she needed. He wasn’t really sure what. He just knew that she was in her element, getting what she needed and ensuring she didn’t overpay. Vax used her distraction to swipe a few pieces of fruit from the next vendor over, swiftly slipping them into his bag before anyone could take their eyes off of Vex.

He was so glad that they had finally been able to get away from Westruun and the Clasp. After what he had discovered, he knew that he didn’t want to be anywhere near that organization. Not after what they had tried to do to his sister. 

So after years of being under one person or another’s thumb, it was now finally just the two of them. Traveling Tal’Dorei. The continent was huge. So much to see. So they had started to take up mercenary work. They weren’t great at it, but they had already achieved some small successes and were making a name for themselves.

Stillben was an interesting town. Mostly human, but there were several wood elves who lived in Stillben, many of whom had human partners and half-elf children. So the twins were able to pass with relative ease. No one seemed to mind newcomers in port cities anyways.

Vax slipped down an alley, planning to intersect with Vex near the tavern at which they were currently staying. And then he heard voices. Low, hushed tones. Voices he recognized. He heard Yenemin.

Vax pushed himself as far into the shadows as he could manage. He could feel the darkness reaching out to him, embracing him as it often did. He closed his eyes and let the shadows take him into the void.

As he entered the void, he could hear choked off sobs.  _ Sasha _ . He hadn’t seen her in the last few years. Ever since she had been brought to what she had called “London.” He began searching for her, concerned. Why was she back now? And why was she crying?

The young woman who he found was not at all the child that he had expected. Long dark hair cascaded around her, rain soaked and clinging to her as her shoulders shook. “Sasha?” He asked tentatively.

Wild eyes shot up at him, only to calm once she saw who he was. “Vax,” she got out, before her sobs choked her off again. He immediately sat beside her, reaching out for the bloodsoaked cloth in her hand. 

“What happened?” She continued to silently weep as he removed the cloth from her hand. Where there used to be a beautiful ring was now the stub of a finger. “Oh Sasha.” He gripped her hand tightly as she sobbed.

“I had to leave. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let them continue to manipulate me and make me into something I’m not. I haven’t been alone in… in two years. At night my door stays open. They don’t even let me bathe in peace. Eldarion is always right around the corner, or has some poor chap so threatened that they think their life will end if they let me out of their sight. Maybe it would. I wouldn’t put it above  _ them _ . So. I made up my mind. Ring needed to be off. Ring came off. The only way I knew how.”

They sat in silence as Vax retrieved a clean cloth from his bag and began to bandage her hand. He wrapped it a few times before pulling something out of his hair: a strand of brightly colored beads. He wrapped it twice around her hand and tied it, holding the bandage in place. Then he pulled out one of his daggers and began to play with it.

“How do you feel about the hair?”

“It is long. And ridiculous. I don’t know how anyone is expected to get anything done with so much hair.” Her eyes met his and quickly widened. “No offense mate.”

“None taken pipsqueak.” He held up the knife. “Do you want the hair gone?”

Sasha nodded, spinning around so her back was to him. “Last time I saw you, we did something similar. Do you remember?”

“The fun buns, right?”

“Yeah. I liked those. Not as much as not having long hair though.”

“How short do you want it?

“Don’t let it touch my shoulders. Or neck, for that matter.” Sasha sat as still as possible as he began cutting through her hair. “So how is Vex?”

“Oh she’s doing great. She is getting to be incredible at archery. And quite the smooth talker. I think you’d really like her. Today I was able to knick a few apples because she provided a distraction.” He let go of her hair for a moment and tossed her a beautiful red and yellow apple.

Sasha bit into the apple. “Oh my gods, this is amazing.”

“Yeah, Stillben might be a shit town but it’s a port city. They get good food.”

“I’ll have to remember that, if I ever leave London. Port cities have good food.”

“Is London a port city?”

“I don’t know. Only ever been to Other London, which is down, or to the ‘approved’ places in London. Which I doubt the ports would have been.”

“Well, now that you have gotten away, you should see if there is a port. Maybe try sailing. Ships are incredible. Being surrounded on all sides by water, not being able to see land in any direction. It is exhilarating.”

“That sounds terrifying. Why would I want to not see land?”

“Where is your sense of adventure, pipsqueak? Not everything in the world can exist on land.” He pulled his hands away from her head to admire his work. Not great. But fairly even and much shorter. “I think we did it. Why don’t you feel?”

Sasha lifted her arms up and ran her fingers through the short amount of hair left on her head. “Oh, this is top notch.” She shook her head quickly, which Vax leaned away from with a laugh. “Oops, sorry mate.”

“If I couldn’t dodge your erratic movements then I wouldn’t make for a great pickpocket, now would I?” Vax stood up and helped Sasha to her feet. She was still quite a bit shorter than him, but she had definitely become a young woman since he had last seen her. “I’m proud of you, Sasha. You have become so incredibly strong. And you got away from those assholes. I know you are going to do amazing things with your life.”

Sasha looked away, “Cheers mate. You’re… you’re good people.” She rubbed the strand of beads that Vax had wrapped around her hand.

“Alright Sasha. Off we go. Don’t be a stranger.” Vax began to walk away, the darkness enveloping his body as he got further away. “I believe in you Sasha!”


	4. 23 & 28

Vax flashed a smile at Keyleth as she slipped away from her, into the woods to scout ahead for his team. He was so incredibly happy. He had found love in Keyleth. He had found family in his team, Vox Machina (or as he still preferred to refer to them, the S.H.I.T.s.)

But an obnoxious little voice in his head reminded him that he knew that this wouldn’t last. It couldn’t. Maybe it was his pessimism, maybe it was the fact that he worshipped the goddess of death. But for now, he would choose joy.

He slid through the woods, gliding like butter in a hot pan. He snuck deeper and deeper into the shadows until he felt himself slip into the darkness of the void. 

* * *

Sasha stared out at the city of Cairo from her vantage point atop the roof of a tall building. She wasn’t really sure what the building housed. She hadn’t been paying attention as she had slipped away in her emotional state. But there were sphinxes here, throwing pebbles at unknowing pedestrians far below. She felt herself unwind for the first time in days.

This sickness.  _ Undead. _ It was really taking its toll on her. She noticed her normally pale skin had taken on a yellowish pallor and the small scratches she had sustained from scaling the side of the building were not healing as they should. 

It was all a bit much. Sasha walked away from the edge of the building towards the middle of the roof, where vents and chimneys jutted upwards. She began moving into the darkness between the small pillars, folding in on herself to fit into the dark corners. And she then felt the slip that indicated the void. So she closed her eyes and fell. 

When she opened her eyes, Sasha was not at all surprised to see the dark pocket dimension that she shared with Vax. She stepped quietly around the area, keeping an eye out for the half elf. 

Only moments later he had appeared, his own entrance shielded from Sasha until they noticed one another. He grinned and ran over to her, only to slow down and stare at her a bit before he spoke. 

“So… undead, huh?” Vax asked tactlessly, a slight edge to his voice. 

“Well hullo to you too.” She rolled her eyes. “And it’s not my fault. We are  _ trying _ to get it fixed.”

“Look, Sasha, I apologize. I recently gained… new abilities? And I could feel an undead aura around you before I could even see anything.” He plopped down cross legged, staring up at her. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Sasha glared daggers. “Talking’s not exactly my strong suit.” She sat herself down across from Vax. “But sure, why not? I recently joined a mercenary group. We call ourselves the ‘London and Other London Outstanding Mercenary Group,’ or the LOLOMG for short. We have been fighting monsters, investigating mysteries, and traveling the world. And apparently I died. So this..  _ thing  _ tried to fix me. But guess what? It didn’t work. So now I am slowly turning undead.” She pinched the yellowed skin on her arm. “I’m not a huge fan, if I’m being honest.”

“Maybe I can help,” Vax extended his hands in front of him. “I’m a paladin now! I can heal.”

Sasha somersaulted backwards, pulling a knife out of her boot mid turn. “Don’t you touch me.” She hissed.

“Sasha, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” The half-elven man lowered his hands. “I’m just trying to help.”

Sasha sighed, resheathing the knife. “Look, I know, you wouldn’t try to hurt me. But Grizzop tried to do the same thing and almost bloody killed me. And I’m not done yet.”

“Grizzop is your group’s paladin?”

“One of. We actually have two. New pink lady paladin as well. We had a cleric but.. we don’t anymore.”

“Anyone else?”

“Yeah, this little chap called Hamid. He’s a spell slinger. Quite a personality.” Sasha scooted back towards Vax. “What about your friends? The ones you’ve told me about before, Vox Machina?”

“There’s been a lot lately. There were dragons. We took care of those fuckers. Now we are dealing with some wannabe god. So that’s exciting.” He laid down on his back, placing his head near Sasha’s crossed legs and looking up at her. “We are pretty badass.”

“Sounds like.” Sasha began braiding pieces of his hair. “Someday, I’ll pass you up in skill level.”

“I don’t doubt it, pipsqueak. You’re more capable than I’ll ever be. I can’t imagine having to deal with being undead. That sounds terrifying.”

“It’s pretty bad, but honestly there’s a couple perks. I move really fast now. Bet I could beat you in a race.”

Vax raised a foot into the air. “Not if I have these on! I move twice as quick. Plus I’m taller so I move faster anyhow.”   
  
“You’re not even that tall.”

“Taller than you. That’s all that matters.”

“Alright mate, sure, just beat up on the small undead girl.”

“I only tease out of love.”

Sasha’s hands stuttered.  _ Love _ . She couldn’t remember the last time someone admitted they loved her. Maybe Brock? She could feel hot tears beginning to track their way down her cheeks. Quickly wiping away the tears, she resumed her braid. “I know.” She came to the end of the hair and knotted it in place. “Another braid done! I’ll bet that Keyleth girl will think you’re even more handsome now.”

Vax sat up, twirling the new braid between his fingers. “She better. I was given a beautiful braid by a dear friend.” He jumped up and offered Sasha a hand. She took it, unfolding herself into a standing position. “I should probably be off, my dear. I was supposed to be scouting ahead, but I couldn’t miss the opportunity to chat with you. Don’t let yourself die, alright?”

“You got it, mate.”


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter and I cried when I wrote it. So. There’s that. Emotional catharsis or whatever. Enjoy!

Sasha felt a lightness to her body that she hadn’t felt in a long time. The stiffness to which she’d become accustomed for so many years was gone, replaced by a feeling of fluidity. She opened her eyes and looked around. Surrounding her was not her villa in the countryside. The sound of laughing children was absent. 

Instead, she was in a place she hadn’t seen since that day atop the Cairo rooftop. The void she shared with Vax’ildan. She sat up and found that her body was no longer the old woman who she had grown into. No, she was now in a body that resembled her younger self, maybe early twenties. Yet not a single scar dotted her skin.

Sasha stood up and began searching the room for Vax. She had never been here when he wasn’t; she missed the half-elven man that she hadn’t seen in nearly 50 years. As her eyes darted around the dark chamber, she found them alighting on him. Strange, bonelike protrusions seemed to grow from one of his shoulders, and his face was covered in a dark feathered mask, but she would recognize him anywhere.

“Vax,” she smiled, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. “I have missed you.”

“You’re not where you are supposed to be,” he replied, a wry grin appearing beneath the mask. 

“I am never where I am supposed to be. You should know this by now. If either of us had been where we were  _ supposed  _ to be, we never would have met.”

He chuckled. “You are so wise, my dear Sasha. When did that happen?”

“Over a lifetime. Spent among different people, places, and eras.” She laughed lightly. “It seems that time has now come to an end for me.”

Vax reached out to take her hand, the same one that she had cut the finger off of all those years ago. Around her wrist was tied the string of beads that he had given her that day, which she had later fashioned into a bracelet that was never removed. “Your time in the world has ended, dear one. But your story is not yet over. It is my job to take you into the afterlife. There are a few people waiting for you. A young man and a goblin. They both have been anxiously awaiting your arrival.” He broke into a full smile. “As have I, pipsqueak.”

Tears began to flow down Sasha’s face. She made no attempt to stop them as she squeezed his outreached hand. “Well then, I am glad to have a friend lead me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This story was a journey. I am so glad to have finished writing it and I hope it brought you joy. I love these rogues so much and I hope that I did them justice.


End file.
